A power converter that converts alternating current (AC) power into AC power without conversion into direct current (DC) power is generally known as a matrix converter. The matrix converter has a configuration in which switch elements for conversion are arranged in one stage. Thus, it is possible to increase efficiency compared with a power converter having a configuration in which a converter and an inverter are combined. Further, since a circuit that handles DC voltage is not provided, a smoothing capacitor is not necessary, to thereby make it possible to increase the life span of a device, and to enhance reliability.
NPL 1 discloses a matrix converter in which a virtual rectifier and a virtual inverter are provided, and respective PWM pulses are subjected to a matrix operation to generate pulses of the matrix converter. Thus, according to the matrix converter disclosed in NPL 1, it is possible to convert an input three-phase AC voltage into a three-phase AC voltage having a voltage and a frequency different from those of the input three-phase AC voltage.